


At the End of the Day

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day. Post-ep for "Cops & Robbers." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

Beckett doesn’t want to leave. The evening has been delightful, full of smiles and laughter, celebrating Castle and Martha’s continued well-being after facing dangerous bank robbers. It feels like she’s a part of their family; like spending time with her dad.

It’s not that Kate wants to sleep with Castle; at least, not tonight. (She wonders when that thought started feeling quite so natural.) It’s just that she doesn’t want to go home to her empty apartment and dream about what might have happened. So when Martha offers their guest room for the night, Kate’s essentially already decided to stay.


End file.
